


Tis the Season

by EmerySaks7



Category: Get Smart
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and 99 share a particularly memorable Christmas Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deck the Halls

Disclaimer: Happy Holidays to one and all. Get Smart and all characters associated with it are not mine. They belong to Mel Brooks and Buck Henry. I'm just using them for harmless entertainment.

The little Christmas tree adorning Agent 99's office was significantly prettier than the one that sat atop the gunmetal gray file cabinet in Maxwell Smart's office. 99's dark evergreen was tastefully decorated in three thoughtfully-placed strings of white lights, warming the office with its hazy glow. Max, on the other hand, had layered his tree with 10 strings of blinking red, green and blue lights, half of which did not work.

A small, silver star was perched atop 99's tree, a lovely and striking contrast to the delicate strands of red tinsel draped across the branches. In Max's office, a golden star dangled precariously off the tip of the tree, while the overhead light reflected off the stringy, silver tinsel that hanged limply from assorted branches.

99 had offered to decorate Max's tree for him, but Max – wanting to impress 99 and show off his creativity – had declined, determined to do it himself. The end result had elicited a laugh, smothered by a smile and a nod from 99, assuring him that his tree was truly creative and the honest answer that no, she had never seen anything else like it before. But now, as Max admired 99's tree while waiting for her to get off the phone, he had to admit that her tree looked better than his. But that was okay, he reasoned. After all, 99 was a girl, and girls just knew how to do things like that. Satisfied with that line of reasoning, he moved farther into her office as she finished her conversation and motioned for him to come inside.

"Nice tree," he remarked casually, making his way to where she sat.

"Thanks." She shuffled some papers and watched as he propped himself up to sit on the edge of her desk and then pulled open a drawer to neatly file them away. Max waited for her to finish – honestly, he had never seen anyone more meticulous than 99 – before asking his partner about her holiday travel plans.

"Mother wanted me to fly out this evening, take a week off and spend it with her at the farm," she told him. She moved over to a file cabinet and began rummaging through it, not noticing the crestfallen expression on Max's face that appeared with that news. He'd been hoping that she'd be able to spend a few days with him before heading back to Idaho, but now it looked as if that were out of the question.

"But," 99 continued, "I told her that I had a few things I needed to finish here, so I couldn't be there until at least Saturday." She put the file away and turned back to Max.

"So you'll be leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It's not as long as I hoped, but I will be there for Christmas Eve through the 29th. That's almost a week."

Max grew thoughtful. He ran a finger across the top of her desk, trying to devise the best way to ask her what he was thinking. "Look, 99, if you're not too busy …"

"Yes, Max?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe –"

"Oh Max, hold that thought," 99 interrupted as her intercom beeped, the flashing red light shattering his perfect opportunity. Reaching over, she pressed the black button. "Yes, Larabee?"

"The Chief wants to see you and Max in his office."

She looked puzzled. "Larabee, how did you know Max was in my office?"

"He wasn't in his office, so where else would he be?" he explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." She shrugged. "Well, tell the Chief we're on our way." She looked at Max and shook her head. "That was odd."

"You know Larabee."

"Yes," she frowned, still curious as to what Larabee had meant and plagued by a nagging suspicion that she had a pretty good idea. Deciding not to dwell it, she motioned for Max to follow her. "Let's go. We don't want to keep the Chief waiting."

Now, itt was Max's turn to frown. He had been on the verge of asking 99 something important even though he himself wasn't quite sure exactly what he was going to ask. Still, it had been important, and the Chief had to go and ruin it all by wanting to see them. Drat! But there was nothing he could do about it now. Reluctantly, he followed 99 out the door, closing it behind him as he went, still mumbling about the Chief's horrible timing.

Larabee was sitting at his desk, as usual, when Max and 99 strolled into the Chief's outer office.

"Morning Larabee," 99 called.

"Morning 99."

Max strode silently past Larabee and over to the doorframe where 99 was waiting.

"Max."

At the sound of his name, Max turned to see Larabee pointing a finger at a spring of mistletoe hanging delicately above their heads. Max's ears began to burn. He glanced at 99 and found that her cheeks were suffused with a bright shade of pink.

"Well, go on," Larabee urged. "Kiss her, Max!"

Max looked helplessly at 99 and lifted a hand as if to ask what he was to do.

"It is tradition," 99 said hesitantly. She, too, looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah it is," Max mumbled, not really comfortable kissing his favorite girl right in front of Larabee.

Larabee watched the two of them stand there, discussing what they should do.

'Boy, they sure are thick,' he thought to himself. 'Here I go and put up mistletoe trying to help them out and they do this. Well not for long,' Larabee thought. 'I'm not wasting any more time with this.'

"Would you get on with it and kiss her already!" he called out to Max.

Startled, both Max and 99 looked up from the doorway. In their embarrassment and ensuing discussion, they had forgotten he was even there.

"Fine," Max snapped. "I'll uphold tradition." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on 99's lips. Looking pointedly at him, Max asked, "Are you satisfied now, Larabee?"

Larabee shrugged as if to say "not really," but picked up his files and exited the office. 99, who had already moved away from the mistletoe, was surprised to see Max still standing there, staring up at the mistletoe.

"Is something wrong, Max?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, motioning to her. "Come here and look at this."

She walked over and glanced upwards. "I don't see anything wrong."

"Hmm. Must be my imagination then," Max grinned, much more comfortable now that had left the room.

99 gave him a strange look. "Max, are you OK?"

"I'm fine 99," he assured her.

"Then why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"Well, because we're sort of standing under the mistletoe again."

Indeed they were, 99 noted. She had a sneaking suspicion that Max hadn't seen anything at all. "It does look that way," she admitted. "Fortunately, Larabee's not around to enforce the rule," she told him, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"What? Oh, um … yeah," Max nodded, his face falling as he realized what she was saying. "Well, uh, I suppose we'd better see what the Chief wants then." He moved away, slightly miffed that he had failed to score a kiss from the lovely Agent 99.

99 gave a small laugh and followed behind him.


	2. Gifts From the Heart

The Chief hadn't needed much time with his top agents, much to Max's relief. He had merely wanted to give them their Christmas bonuses and wish them both a safe and happy holiday vacation. But now Max had a more serious matter on his hands. He contemplated his dilemma all the way back to his partner's office.

Because he hadn't realized that 99 was leaving first thing the next morning, Max hadn't brought her gift to the office. He had originally planned on dropping by her apartment lobby Sunday afternoon so he could give it to her before she left. But now, watching as the young woman moved behind her desk, he realized he wanted to exchange gifts in a quieter setting.

Stepping away from the door frame, he went back to her desk and peered down at her as his hands unconsciously gripped the rounded edges of the desk. "99, are you going to be busy tonight?" he managed to ask in a fairly steady voice.

She looked up and thought for a moment. "I have a little packing left, but other than that, I don't think so." She smiled. "Why?"

"I was hoping … ah, wondering, if you'd like to come over and exchange …"

"Yes Max?" she asked, pretending not to notice his white-knuckled hands clamped down on her desktop.

"That is, if you're not too busy, maybe you could come over and spend the night with me?"

"You want me to spend the evening with you?" 99 asked, trying to clarify Max's statement.

Realizing the implication of what he had said, Max turned bright red. "Yes, of course," he quickly amended. "The evening! I thought we might enjoy a drink, talk, make out … our New Year's resolutions," he trailed off, focusing on a plaque against the far wall of the room.

99 smothered a smile as she watched the tips of Max's ears turn a dull red. "I'd love to spend the evening with you Max. In fact, I was going to suggest the same thing."

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

"Really," she smiled. "I was going to ask you the same thing. You just happened to beat me to it."

"Great! How about you come over, let's say around 7. That way we can have a drink before exchanging presents, but still give you plenty of time to get your packing done."

"Sounds perfect."

"Then I'll see you tonight," Max grinned and enthusiastically bounded for the door, slamming directly into it a moment later.

"Oh Max!"

XXX

Although he was certain that his plan couldn't fail, Max nevertheless was nervous as he waited for 99's knock on his door. He had been peeking gout the window from behind a curtain ever since 6:45, waiting to see 99 pull up to his building. When she had, he'd jumped back from the curtain and ran straight for the door, taking only enough time to make certain his hair was properly combed and to do a cursory breath check. Satisfied, he stood by the door.

As if on cue, there came three, short knocks, a pause, two more knocks and then a soft meow – the latest in CONTROL's never-ending string of signs and countersigns. Normally, Max would have demanded further proof to guarantee that it was his partner on the other side, but after all the work he'd put into his plan, if he didn't let the girl in soon, he was going to die from anticipation. With gusto, he flung open the door and hit himself squarely in the face.

"Oomph!"

99's eyes widened in concern. "Max! Are you all right?"

The debonair agent cupped his nose and nodded. "I'm fine, 99. Although that's second time I've done it this week. Darn door is too well-oiled." He motioned to her. "Come on in."

It was only as he stepped away that 99 could see the … subtle changes Max had made to his apartment. From floor to ceiling, wall-to-wall, the entire place was covered in mistletoe! She couldn't believe it. All right, she could believe it. It was completely in character for Max, but still. She glanced up. Sure enough, there it was, dangling over her head. If it were anybody else, it'd be downright eerie. But it was Max, so it made perfect sense.

"I see you've made some … um … alterations," she stated tactfully and gestured toward the greenery surrounding them.

Max's face broke into a wide smile. "Yeah. You like?" He edged in closer.

"Um. Well," she wasn't sure what to say. "It's definitely different," she settled on.

"I thought with this being Christmas and all, I should get into the spirit of things. Be more festive," he explained, mere inches away from her now.

99 hadn't failed to notice their close proximity. Taking a deep breath, she turned to him. "Max –" she began.

"Yes?"

He was so close that she could feel his breath as he talked. She sighed and placed a hand against his chest.

"Max, I know what you're trying to do, and I'm flattered. But, I am not going to spend the evening moving from mistletoe to mistletoe just so you can kiss me," she finished, looking pointedly at him.

Max gave her a wounded expression. "99, I'm hurt … hurt that you would even consider such a thing. I would never presume to pursue less-than-admirable means of obtaining a kiss from you." He gave her his best puppy-dog expression, secretly fuming that he'd been caught red-handed, but pleased that he'd been able to use not one, but two, big words while trying to cover his tracks.

99, for her part, didn't know what to think. She'd known Max for quite a while and this was right up his alley, but he'd seemed sincere, and he'd used not one, but two, big words, which threw her off a bit. Maybe he was telling the truth. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean to imply anything by it," she apologized and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Max smiled graciously, inwardly beaming that his plan was already working. "That's all right, 99. Here, let me take your coat." He moved behind her and helped her out of it. At least, he tried to. Being Max, he somehow managed to snag her arm and began dragging her to the coat closet with him.

"Max!"

"Oh, gee! I'm sorry, 99!" he apologized. He helped her untangle her left arm. "I didn't realize I had you with me."

"Max, you always have me with you, one way or another." 99 rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Max grinned at her, totally misinterpreting what she said.

"Really." 99, realizing the futility of it, didn't even bother to try and correct him.

"Does this mean I don't have to ask you to come to the movies with me anymore? Since you're already there?"

"Max." This time the usual endearment sounded a little more strained.

"Uh, never mind," he quickly offered, brushing aside the question and ushering her toward the couch. He let her sit down before eagerly plopping down beside her and taking her hand in hers.

"So, 99," he began shyly.

"Yes, Max?" she smiled.

"Would you like to exchange gifts right now or walk around the house and try to find all the mistletoe?" he blurted out.

99 pulled her hand away from his as if it were a hot coal. "Max!"

"What?"

"You don't ask a nice girl something like that!"

"What about a bad girl?" Max asked with a sly grin.

"Max, I'm two seconds away from leaving," she warned.

His smiled faded and his lower lip jutted out slightly in a hurt expression. "OK, 99. I'm sorry. I was just joking with you." He folded his arms over his chest. "Gee, 99, you sure know how to kill the festive mood."

99 felt bad as she watched slump down farther onto the couch. She scooted closer and laid a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Max. I am killing the festive mood, but I don't mean to. I'm just a little upset that I have to rush away for the holidays instead of enjoying some quiet time at home here."

Now it was Max's turn to feel bad. He felt a little selfish in not taking the time to consider how rushed 99 might feel trying to get ready to leave for her mother's house. Trying to be more sensitive – something he'd been working on after an off-handed comment from 99 had prompted him to actually contemplate sensitivity – he scooted closer to 99.

"That's all right, 99. I bet it's pretty exhausting trying to get everything in order. Especially after coming off that big case." His face brightened as a thought came to mind. "I'll tell you what. You stay here and relax, and I'll run into the kitchen and get us some eggnog and ginger cookies, OK?

Surprised at Max's sudden acquisition of consideration, 99 could only nod silently and watch as he leapt from the couch and bounded for the kitchen door, only to collide with it moments later. Receiving assurances that he was fine, 99 turned back toward the living room and let her eyes wander, taking in the sights. Apparently having learned from his office tree fiasco, Max had purchased a small Christmas tree and had tastefully adorned it with silver trim and candy canes. 99 had to admit how elegant it looked, and she was once again reminded of how every now and then Max could surprise her with a rare burst of creativity. She supposed it was part of what made him so endearing to her.

As her eyes followed the trim along the tree, a small, rectangular box sitting near the base caught her attention. Moving closer, she saw that it was wrapped in silver paper, with a red and silver bow. This had to be hers. The fact that it was the only gift beneath the tree might have been another clue. For a brief moment, she reflected on how sad it was that there were no more gifts beneath the tree, but then realized her own tree was the same way.

"Did you have any problems getting here with the snow?" Max asked as he came through the kitchen door balancing a tray holding two cups of eggnog and laden down with cookies.

"A little actually. The snow picked up as I was coming over."

"I hope it dies down soon. I'd hate for you to have to fly out in bad weather," Max told her as he handed her a cup and sat down next to her with his own.

"You would?"

Max turned red at the shy smile 99 gave him and took a sip before answering. "Of course I would, 99."

"That's sweet of you, Max."

"Yes, well …" He didn't quite know what to say and looked a little embarrassed at the unexpected compliment. "So, uh, how about those presents?" he asked, a little too loudly.

"Can't wait, can you?" 99 smiled.

Relieved that she hadn't noticed his discomfort, or at least pretended not to notice, he smiled. "I'm afraid

I'm just like a little kid when it comes to Christmas," he confessed.

99 giggled at the image that came to mind – a young Max complete in a little suit and shoe phone.

"What?" Max asked in confusion.

"I was just trying to picture you as a little boy."

"And it made you laugh?" He crossed his arms sulkily. "Gee thanks a lot, 99."

"Max, I wasn't laughing at you. I bet you were adorable."

"You too, 99" he blurted out before realizing what he was saying. "What I meant to say is that I bet you were adorable too, an adorable girl, I mean," he quickly amended, silently kicking himself for his statement.

99 saw his situation and took pity on him. "What do you say we open those gifts now?"

"I think that's a great idea. Be right back," he enthused and ran over to the closet.

99 watched him open the door and then looked in amazement as he bent down and retrieved another hidden gift. Bringing it back to the tree, he handed her the large, square-shaped package wrapped in red-and-white striped paper with a little green bow stuck in the upper, left-hand corner. "Here you go," he smiled.

She looked at the package a moment before asking, "Is this what I think it is?"

"I guess you'll just have to open it to find out."

Paper flew as 99 quickly disposed of the wrapping; a departure from her usual poised self. Her gleeful exclamation was music to Max's ears as she clutched the record tightly and smiled at him.

"The Beatles 'Magical Mystery Tour'! Max this just came out! How did you know I wanted it?"

"Gee 99, it wasn't that hard. Everybody knows you like the Beatles. Even the Chief knows it," he laughed.

"I suppose it is obvious."

"Completely. Here open this next." He nudged the rectangular box toward her.

"But don't you want to open yours?"

"I will, but I really want you to open this one first."

"If you're sure about it …" she hesitated.

"Positive," he smiled.

99 had a pretty good idea that it was clothing as soon as she picked up the box. After all, being a woman she had quickly learned to spot the telltale boxes at birthdays and Christmas. The idea that Max had gotten her something was flattering, as well as a little frightening. But her fright quickly morphed into pleasure when she lifted the lid and saw the beautiful silk blouse that lay among the tissue paper.

"Max, it's gorgeous," she breathed as she lifted it out of the box.

"You really like it?" he asked, watching as she fingered the delicate material.

"I do. It's lovely." She held it up against her arm.

"I picked it because I know how much you liked your other blouse, and I felt really bad when it caught on fire."

"But that wasn't your fault, Max. How could you have known the water gun had gasoline in it? And it's not like you knew I was going to use the lighter I was holding."

Max shrugged. "I still wanted to get you it. Now you'll have something new to wear next time we go to dinner."

Next time. Although intensely curious about the wealth of possibilities behind it, 99 chose not to comment on Max's innocently delivered statement. Instead, she reached over and picked one of the gifts she had bought and sat it on his lap.

"Here Max. Open yours."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to unwrap and find out," she laughed and then smiled when he did just that. His eyes widened in amazement as he brought out a dark, navy blue polo shirt with inch-wide white stripes around the cuffs.

"99 this is fantastic! And blue's my favorite color!"

"I know."

"I needed a new shirt. Especially since the paper shredder accident last month," he enthused. "Wait here!" he instructed and then ran into the kitchen.

A moment later he was back out wearing the new shirt. "What do you think?"

"I think," she told him, rising up and coming toward him, "that you look wonderful." She reached behind his neck and gently extracted the size tag hanging outside his collar. "Do you want your other present?"

"I have another one? Gee 99 you didn't have to get me another one."

"You got me two, why shouldn't I get you another one?" she teased.

"Um, right," Max stuttered. "I got you two, well, um, OK. I'll take my second gift now, please."

99 gave him an odd look, but nevertheless brought him over to the couch and removed a slender box from her purse.

"I hope you like it. It took me forever to find."

"If you picked it out, I'm sure I will. You have the best taste of anyone I know," Max promised as he carefully removed the paper. When he lifted the lid, he became silent and sat for a moment just gazing into the box.

"99, I can't believe you got me this."

It wasn't quite the answer she was expecting. "You don't like it," she asked in dismay.

Max shook his head as he pulled an elegant, gold men's watch out of the box. "I love it," he assured her. "I just can't believe you spent this much on me."

Relieved that he indeed liked the watch, she tried to play off his comment. "Oh Max. You needn't worry about that. It wasn't that much," she lied.

"99. I've looked at these watches for a long. I know how much they cost," he told her in no uncertain terms.

"Thank you so much. It's wonderful. I'll always treasure it."

His heartfelt appreciation helped take off the sting of his gentle rebuke. She had spent a small fortune on the watch, but she knew he had wanted it, so that was all that had mattered. Now, seeing the look on his face, she knew she had made the right decision.

"So, what now?" she asked. "Do you want to watch the Christmas special on NBC?"

"Well we could," he agreed as he took her hand and led her to the couch. "But don't you want to open your last gift?" He grinned as a look of surprise flashed across her face.

"My last gift?" she asked incredulously. "But you already got me two."

"Right," Max smiled. "And you have one left."

"But Max," she fretted. "I only got you two."

"It's OK, 99. Trust me; you're going to love it." He moved away from her and stepped to the tree, retrieving the gift from behind a corner. Moving closer, she saw that it was wrapped in gold paper, trimmed with metallic red and grin ribbon. A silver bow perched atop the box, completing the ensemble.

"Max, you didn't have to get me this." She gave one last feeble attempt.

"Well of course, I didn't have to, 99. I wanted to. Gee, 99 you're spoiling the mood," he frowned.

"I'm sorry, Max. It certainly is a lovely box," she smiled.

"Box, schmox. Open it up already!"

She laughed, feeling in better spirits at Max's impatience. Following his earlier lead, she carefully removed the paper. It was her turn to gasp as she saw the single, sparkling diamond sitting prettily against the black velvet of the case. Granted, it wasn't that large, but somehow, it seemed perfect for her. She brought her gaze to meet Max's, who was biting his lower lip in anticipation.

"You like?" was all he could say.

"I love it! It's wonderful. But, this must have cost you a fortune." She echoed his earlier concern.

"Here, let me put it on you," Max leaned forward and took it from her, completely ignoring her cost concern.

She decided to let it drop, knowing that when Max made up his mind, he generally wouldn't budge from it. Well, not unless she implemented her oh-so effective way of coercing him. But she didn't want to do that tonight. So, she lifted her hair and smiled when Max finally was able to close the clasp.

"There! Go look in the mirror and see what you think," he urged, pulling her from the couch.

She did as asked and had to admit that Max's impeccable taste had surfaced once again. The result was electrifying. Setting against her elegant neck, the diamond caught the light from the room and reflected into a thousand points of shimmering light. She watched as Max came up behind her.

"Well," he asked.

"I love it! It's the nicest thing anyone has ever gotten me." She gave him her most dazzling smile and was rewarded by one from Max.

"I'm glad you like it. I couldn't figure out what to get you, but then I saw Marilyn Monroe and I just knew."

Marilyn Monroe being the last person she would expect to have a say in her gift, 99 turned and gave Max a hard look before asking a bit defensively, "What does Marilyn Monroe have to do with my Christmas gift?"

Max was surprised by the tone she threw his way and took a step back before hesitantly offering a rushed,

"I was watching 'Gentlemen Prefer Blondes,' and that's when I remembered diamonds are a girl's best friend, and since you're a girl and you're my best friend, I just assumed that they'd be your best friend, next to me, of course, and so I went out and started looking for your new best friend and …" he trailed off helplessly looking at her with wide eyes.

99 watched Max for a moment before breaking into laughter and pulling him into a hug. "Oh Max, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound angry. I guess I was a little bit jealous of Marilyn Monroe, because she's so pretty, and I couldn't understand why you'd be thinking of her while trying to get my Christmas gift." She pulled away. "But now I understand completely."

Max looked relieved. "Whew! I'm sure glad. For a minute there, I was worried. But 99, do you really think I'd let a leggy, blue-eyed, blonde, silver screen statuesque goddess with lips so kissable they make a man cry come between our friendship?"

"Sounds like she's doing a pretty good job of it," 99 told him through narrowed eyes.

"Heck no, 99!" Max grinned. "She's got nothing on you!" _I can't believe I just said that out loud_ , Max cringed as soon as the words left his mouth.

 _I can't believe he just said that out loud_ , 99 thought, a wide smile breaking across her face.

"Oh Max! That's so sweet of you!" He was rewarded with another hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek.

Not really knowing what else to do – his brain had shut down momentarily – Max said the first thing that came to mind and echoed 99's earlier comment. "Uh, what do you say we watch that Christmas special now before you have to go home?"

She gave him a coquettish smile. "I'd love to."

They weren't sure what exactly happened to the Christmas special. Max went from station to station trying to find one, but he finally gave up when it became apparent it wasn't going to happen. Instead, they settled on an episode of "Star Trek." While Max wasn't the biggest fan of the show, he had to admit that the alien women weren't too bad. 99, for her part, secretly enjoyed the show. Captain Kirk was the ginchiest and in her opinion, the show was an hour well spent.

But the episode wasn't what either spy would classify as Christmas material. Glued to the television, they watched as Scotty kept ending up over murdered women, a knife in his hand. By the time it was revealed that the true killer was none other than Jack the Ripper, Max had thrown his arm on the back of the couch and 99, who wasn't the biggest fan of thrillers, had found herself scrunched up next to him, clutching his arm as Mr. Spock tried to keep the gaseous entity from entering through the ventilation grill.

Finally, though it was over, and Max disentangled himself from 99's death grip. "Gee 99, I thought that Spock guy was supposed to be real smart," he told her as he walked over and turned off the television.

"What do you mean, Max?" 99 questioned with a confused look on her face. After all, she thought the Vulcan was possibly the most intelligent TV character she had seen.

"Well, think about it, 99. This Jack the Ripper guy's a gas, right?" At her nod, he continued. "So, if he's a gas, how is Spock putting his hand over the vent grill going to stop him from coming in? I mean honestly. Who does that?" he finished, plopping down next to her.

99 thought for a moment and then smiled. Max had a point. And it was a valid one. "You're right," she finally conceded. "Looks like the writers made a mistake."

"I wonder why writers think they can get off doing stupid things like that," he pondered. "I mean, honestly. Some of the stuff on TV nowadays is just plain unbelievable. Lasers on spaceships, genies popping out of bottles, shoe phones …"

"Max, you have a shoe phone," 99 gently pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Well scratch that one, but all the other stuff."

"You may have a point, Max. But unfortunately, I can't stay to find out. It's already after nine, and I have to get home if I want to even think about getting out of bed tomorrow morning."

Max gave her a surprised look. "You have trouble getting out of bed?"

"Yes. You seem surprised."

"I am a little. I've always assumed you to be a morning person."

"Really?" 99 asked.

"You're always so bright and chipper," Max replied. "I thought that's how morning people act."

"Maybe, but not this one," 99 laughed. "Truth is, I need a little bit of extra time in the morning to get going and greet the day with open arms." She brought her hand up to cover an escaping yawn. "And it looks like I'd better head that way. My body's trying to tell me it's time to sleep."

"Well you'd better go then," he told her, escorting to the closet to retrieve her coat.

"That eager to be rid of me?" she teased. She slid her arms through the heavy material.

"Not at all," Max assured her. "It's just that we can't have you falling asleep here, now can we? Think of what my neighbors would say," he joked, affecting a scandalized look.

99 buttoned her collar. "I can only imagine."

Max stood by the door a moment smiling at her. Not really wanting the night to end, but knowing of no other way to prolong it, he finally gave in to the inevitable and opened the door for his partner.

"I hope you have a nice time with your mother, 99. And I hope you have a merry Christmas."

"You too, Max. A merry Christmas, that is." She moved to stand outside the doorway. "Thanks again for the lovely presents, Max. I really do love them."

"Thanks for mine, too, 99. They're fantastic."

"I just wish I had another one for you." She gave him an apologetic smile.

Max brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it, 99. Like I told you, I wanted to give three. I wasn't expecting anything in return."

Touched by his caring nature and aware of the subtle emotions behind his actions, 99 finally gave in to the idea that had been floating at the back of head since midway through the evening and impulsively leaned forward, drawing his lips into a kiss.

Max didn't quite know what to think, but he sure as heck wasn't going to look this gift horse in the mouth, so he slipped his arms around his lovely partner's waist and responded in kind. A moment later 99 reluctantly drew back. She could feel her face turning red, but paid it no heed. She had wanted to do that for some time now, and she wasn't going to let herself become embarrassed by giving into it.

Noticing Max's dopey gaze, she gave a smile laugh and then offered him an impish, "Merry Christmas, Max," before stepping out of his embrace and heading toward the stairs.

Max shook himself from his reverie and not trusting himself to do anything else, merely called back, "You too, 99! Merry Christmas!"

99 gave him a quick wave before disappearing down the staircase. Max stood there a moment longer contemplating the unusual night he'd just had before closing the door and heading upstairs. He was still smiling half an hour later when he climbed into bed, and all through the night his dreams were filled with the memory of 99's kiss – his best Christmas gift ever.


End file.
